Sam's Tale
by gothicgirl143
Summary: When a princess of an unknown land falls from grace by her own will and ventures out on her own, who would know that she would meet up with the fabled Keyblade Master?
1. Chapter 1

Mmk. Since I had this typed up already, all I had to do was transfer it to Open Office and do a little spell checking. It was some of my transitional writing. I wrote it mostly in tenth-eleventh grade so it's not as good as my Al story is, but I was just getting into where I was writing in first person. I've rewritten a lot of this into first person from second person so if there's mistakes, just write me and I'll try to fix it. And I'm not sure of a name for this yet, but I'll come up with one for now. I hope you enjoy it 3

Part One: The First Meeting

I was walking down a sandy island's beach. My ship had crashed and I was looking around for help. At the age of 14, I escaped my high rank as princess on the ship I built in my spare time with help from servants and mechanics. Covered in soot, I found some remnants of a small living area. It was trashed, yes, but I poked around for hopes of any spare parts or tools. I found a few things and improvised so I could get to a nearby town. After fixing the ship the best I could, I poked around a little more. I found a small cave hidden by a bush and looked at the drawings that covered the walls.  
'Whoever lived here had kids and they often came here to draw. What's this peculiar door? Door? Could this be one of the fabled doors of light or dark?' I thought as I looked at the pictures and focused on the door.  
I touched the door and left, getting an eerie feeling. I returned to my ship and cranked it up, hoping that the fuel would last as long as it took to get to Disney Castle. When I landed there, I landed in the garage and sighed. When I climb out of the cockpit, I looked around for those pesky chipmunks.  
"CHIP! DALE!" I yelled and I saw them run down from their quarters and salute. "Hey guys. I need you to help with fixing my ship. That is if you don't mind."  
"Not at all Sam."  
"Okay."  
An hour later, Chip and Dale were handing me parts and tools when I heard another ship enter the hanger.  
"Hey Sora, Donald, and Goofy."  
"Goofy?" I asked and stuck my head out from under the ship.  
"Gwarsh. Hey Donald, It's Sam."  
"Hey guys. Who's the kid?" I asked, seeing as I was as tall as him.  
"Who you callin' a kid?"  
"You kid. Do you have a name?"  
"You don't know who he is? He's the key blade master."  
"Pfft. Okay, well Mr. Key blade, what are you doing here?"  
"Queen Minnie is expecting us."  
"Okay. I'll clean up and go with you. I have to talk to her," I said, wiping my hands and face off on a towel.  
"It's gonna be dangerous."  
"I laugh in the face of danger."  
"You sound like Nala."  
"Who?"  
"I'll explain later Sam," Donald said in his really raspy voice.  
The four of us left the hanger and headed through the garden to the castle, where we walked to the library.  
"Oh Sora, Donald, Goofy! I'm so glad you came."  
"Hello your majesty," I said, making myself known.  
"Sam?"  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"How are your parents? And why aren't you in school?"  
"I got kicked out and lately my parents have been acting really weird. I ran away and crashed on some island with a cave with a lot of pictures on the walls. And then I came here to get my ship fixed and to check in with you and the King. Where is he?"  
"He has set out on a journey."  
"That's like the king."  
"Well, I have a problem that I need your help on Sora."  
"Can I help?"  
"Yes you can. You do still remember how to fight, right?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Well, I want you to go with them."  
"I'm sorry for interrupting, but where are we going?"  
"Follow me," she said and the four of us followed her to a room under the throne.  
"This is the Cornerstone of Light," she said and pointed to a big shiny orb thing.  
"Why are there so many thorns in here?"  
"It's a spell. Let me guess, we need to go get Merlin?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. I'll go and you protect Queen Minnie."  
"I don't trust you. Donald, Goofy, you stay. I'm going with him."  
"Uhh- Sora-"  
I winked at Donald and Goofy. They rolled their eyes, understanding the signal.  
"Yes?"  
"Uh... Never mind."  
I climbed the stairs out of the room and walked out to the hanger to hop into my ship.  
"Get in the back."  
"Okay," he said and got in the back.  
I cranked up the now fixed ship and took off to Hollow Bastion.


	2. Chapter 2

I must warn you before you read this, my best friend and I inserted ourselves into the story. But I do believe this is like the only time the two of us show up in the entire thing. Again, it isn't the best right now, but I was young and stupid to the ways of writing. I do hope you enjoy my cheesy cannon-ness. And please don't be put off by the OOC parts in there. I was a lot younger and stupider and didn't know the ways of good fanfiction. I blame quizilla.

I landed and was greeted by Leon.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Hello Leon," I greeted.  
"You know Leon?"  
"And Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and most of the other people here."  
"How?"  
"I'll get to that later. Right now we have to get Merlin."  
"Hey Leon." Sora said as he passed Leon in the square.  
"Hey Cloud."  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Why does everyone call me Sammy. It's Sam." I murmured to myself.  
"When are you gonna take up that rematch with me? Not scared are ya?"  
"No. I'm just afraid that I'll hurt you too bad and you'll go crying to Aerith."  
"Hah! You wish."  
"No, you wish that you could beat me."  
"Pfft."  
"Well, I'll beat you later. Right now we have to do some stuff," I smiled and ran through the Market to the Borough.  
A bunch of little shadow things popped up and I pulled out my sword. I slashed at them and they turned into dust before Sora could get to them.  
"Wow."  
"Whatever, we need to talk to Merlin."  
"Okay Mr. Bossy."  
I rolled my eyes at his ignorance and walked to Merlin's house.  
"Well hello there Sora and Sam."  
"Hey Merlin. We need your help..."  
"At the castle." Sora finished for me.  
"Okay. Well in that case, let's go." he said and poofed the three of us to the Cornerstone of Light. "Oh dear. What happened?"  
"A spell was cast."  
"Well, we'll have to reverse it." Merlin said and poofed a door up and started to talk to Sora, Donald, and Goofy while I just stared at the shininess of the door.  
"Got it?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." I said absentmindedly and opened the door.  
I stepped inside and stopped. Everything was like an old cartoon.  
"Black and White?"  
"Why not?"  
"Pete?"  
"What do you want pipsqueaks?" said a black and white chubby cat guy with a pair of overalls on. "I have a boat to catch."  
"A boat to catch?"  
"Yeah. Some punk stole my boat."  
"I see."  
Sora and I followed him and before too long, we were out of that world, only after we watched Sora shoot lasers at things.  
When we arrived back at Disney Castle, the thorns were gone and I went around and pillaged and then walked out to my ship.  
"Back to Hollow Bastion." I said, cranking my Gummi Ship up. Sora, duck man, and Goofy did the same. When the two of us landed in Hollow Bastion, there were two goths hanging out with Leon and Cloud.  
"Hey Mom. Hey Auntie Amanda."  
"Where is Riku?" the more goth of the goths said.  
"Ummmm... He's not here."  
"You mean you haven't found him? Dammit." the darker said before she sulked off.  
"My son is soo grown up." Paige, the less scary of the two, said and hugged Sora.  
"Ummm... Sora who are those two?"  
"My mom and aunt."  
"I see."  
"Who's this?" Paige asked.  
"My name is Sam."  
"I see. Take care of my Sora." Paige said and gave one last hug to Sora before dashing off after Amanda.  
"Okay..... You have a weird family."  
"You haven't met the half of them."  
"How much family do you have?"  
"Let's see, three cousins, one brother, seven uncles, a great uncle, one aunt, two great grandfathers, and a lot of other real close friends that are like family."  
"Damn."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I gots to go. You go wonder around or skateboard or something." I said and watched him walk off, grabbing a skateboard.  
"So when are you gonna tell him that you are a girl and not a boy?" Cloud said from behind me.  
"Well, I'll let him figure it out."  
"You better be nice to my nephew."  
"Fine." I sighed and sauntered off.  
"And when are you gonna take up that rematch?"  
"When are you gonna stop pestering me?"  
"Okay Miss Attitude."  
"You want a rematch? Find somewhere clear and I'll fight you." I said while sauntering away. Cloud 'humphed' and trotted off to find the perfect fighting grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I lied when I said the last chapter was the only chapter with my character and my bff's character in it. I've added some characters from Full Metal Alchemist into this **sweatdrop** Yeah.... uhhhh.... just try to ignore it. They'll be out of the picture before too long, I hope .

I haven't really looked at this since like my quizilla days and those were a LOOOOOONG time ago.

Part Three

Later that night. Cloud and the others were inside and I was eating dinner. Afterwords I sat in the corner looking at the Winnie the Pooh book and got sucked in.  
"Wheeee!"  
I looked around a little before I was somehow summoned out of the book. I looked around to see Sora and the other peoples looking at me with inquisitive expressions.  
"Guess what."  
"What is it now Cloud?" I sighed.  
"I found the perfect fighting grounds."  
"We'll fight in the morning." I said and yawned.  
I walked outside of the house and to a bathhouse I found the last time I visited. I washed the grease and dirt off of myself with great pleasure. When I was done, I quickly dressed and walked back to Merlin's house. I opened the door to find two more guys standing there. Two guys I didn't recognize from Hollow Bastion. I narrowed my eyes.  
"Hi."  
"Oh. Sam, this is my dad and one of my many uncles." Sora said pointing to the new blonde haired kid and the new brown haired kid.  
"Uhhhh. Hi. My name is Sam."  
"I'm Ed and this is Al. I'm the older one." he said with a little bite in the last sentence.  
"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now." I said and walked back outside.  
I followed Leon to Ansem's study. He insisted I be escorted. So he led me there through the Borough and the twisting hallways. Good thing I brought some of my bedding from the ship. There was nowhere to sleep. I laid out a nice place under Ansem's abnormally large desk.  
"You sure you are gonna be okay?" Leon asked, concerned.  
"Yeah. I'll come up first thing in the morning."  
"Okay."  
"Night."  
"Night."  
That night I slept peacefully under the desk, curled around my pillow.  
The next morning, I woke up, drool covering my chin and my hair a mess, and crawled out from under the desk just in time to see Amanda chasing Ed around.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"He took my picture." Amanda said and snatched the picture from Ed.  
"I wanna see." I eagerly pleaded and she complied, showing me the picture.  
There were like a hundred guys and five girls.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. That's most of the family and some friends."  
"I see. Well, I have to go and fight Cloud now." I excused myself and tried to leave before she could go into an explanation of everyone.  
"Why aren't you gonna eat first?" Ed said and I could hear his stomach growl.  
"'Cause I have eaten in the past two days so I don't have to eat till tomorrow."  
"You are weird."  
"Thank you."  
I walked outside to Merlin's house and followed Cloud to an open field.  
"Ready?"  
"Bring it." I said and got ready to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Bring it," I said as I got into a position for battle.  
Cloud looked at me and then to his sword that was covered in bandages. I smirked and ran at him so fast that I disappeared and I reappeared behind him with my sword at his throat.  
"I win," I said sweetly, my face almost touching his broad shoulders.  
"Not quite," he said and kicked me back from him.  
"No swords this time. Just fists and feet," I smiled  
"Fine with me," he said and dropped his sword.  
I ran at him and punched his cheek then kicked him in the stomach as he flew back. I ran beside him to throw a few more punches at him. When he landed, he went skidding along the ground, When he finally got up he smirked and tripped me. I fell back, top shirt falling off in shreds because he cut down the side of it with a dagger.  
"Boy I'm glad I wore an undershirt today," I said as I flexed in my form fitting tank top.  
I ran back at him and kicked his chest, but he caught my ankle and twisted me away from him. I did a back hand spring when I landed so I was on my feet when I ran at him again.  
By this time, we had a crowd watching in wonder.

I kicked him down. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down on top of him. I quickly got my ground back and so did he. I thought that since the offensive way wasn't working, I would try defensive. Cloud came at me, ready to punch me, but I grabbed his hand in mine, like in an awesome kung fu movie, and pushed him back. He came at me again and I kicked him in the stomach, making him bend over in pain. And then came the finishing blow. I kicked his back down making him lose his stable position on his hands and knees.  
When he didn't get up by the count of five, I was claimed victorious. Applause filled the air as I helped Cloud to his feet.  
"Didn't hurt your pride to bad did I?" I grinned.  
"Shut up," he whined.  
"You were the one who wanted the rematch."  
Sora came up and congratulated me as I walked home ahead of the others. Sora joined me.  
"When were you gonna tell me you were a girl?" he inquired.  
"I wanted you to find out on your own." I said and put my hands behind my head.  
"Why do you keep your hair so short?"  
"It gets in the way. Besides, I can spike it better when it is short" I smiled and looked behind myself to see Cloud making nasty remarks about Sora and I.  
"Don't make me come back there and kick your ass twice as hard Cloud," I taunted and went back to walking with Sora.  
"Why do you act so much like an adult?"  
"I dunno. Prolly because I have to be."  
"No you don't. You can just be a kid every now and then."  
"Let me ask you this. Why do you act so grown up?"  
"Because I have to be in order to find my friends Riku and Kairi."  
"See, you have to act older for that and I have to act older for different reasons that you'll maybe find out one day."  
"Race you to Merlin's house."  
"Last one there has to buy the ice cream."  
"You're on," he laughed and the two of us took off.  
I lagged a little because one, I was really tired, and two, because I didn't know if Sora had a lot of money.  
When we arrived at Merlin's house, I sat on the step and sighed.  
"Okay. What kind of ice cream do you want?"  
"Double scoop chocolate chip cookie dough."  
"Okay. Come with me." I said and walked to a small ice cream store.  
I bought him his ice cream and I get a double scoop cookie dough and butter pecan. We ate our ice cream on the way home, talking about random stuff.  
"So, where did you grow up?" I asked, taking a lick of my ice cream.  
"A place called Destiny Islands. What about you?" Sora replied, licking off a stray drop of ice cream that was running down his cone.  
"I grew up in a place called Sparkling Waters. Has a lot of water."  
"I can tell from the name."  
"What kind of friends are Riku and Kairi?"  
"Well, Riku I have to say is a show off but a good friend none the less. Kairi is kind of annoying but someone you could talk to and hang out with."  
"I see. I never had many friends where I come from."  
"Why not?"  
"Because of my status. Kids were jealous and thought of me as a snob," I sighed, looking down to my half finished ice cream.  
"Your status. You rich or something?"  
"I'm a princess."  
"Oh."  
"So in search of nicer people, I came here to Hollow Bastion and met up with Cloud, Leon, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, and the crew."  
"Makes sense," Sora commented.  
"And I basically know all about stuff in the Disney Castle."  
By this time, we were at Merlin's place and sitting on the steps, leaning against the house.  
"What are you love birds talking about?" Leon said smartassishly.  
I blushed and yelled, "None of your concern and we are NOT love birds."  
"Okay whatever. I went to your old place and fixed the roof so you can stay there again."  
"Thanks a bunch." I smiled and hugged him before dashing off to my house, leaving Sora and his ice cream with Leon.  
"She has her own house here?"  
"Kid, there is a lot you don't know about her. A lot we don't know about her, but a lot more you don't know about her."  
"Like what?"  
"Her first name is Lily."  
"Oh. So she goes by her middle name?"  
"Yeah. You can follow her if you want. Just don't sneak up on her or she'll kick your ass."  
"I bet she will. Just look at Cloud."

Mmk. The fight between Sam and Cloud. Things are getting a little more serious concerning Sam. Please ignore crappy English of crappiness. It will get better, just give it some time. And it's a pain in the ass having to change all the second person 'you's to first person 'I's. I'll get it done faster then I know, but it'll still take a while to sort all of them out. Thank god the better stuff is written in first person later on. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

I was already at my house, cleaning it up. With a bottle of cleaner in one hand and a cleaning rag in the other, I was scrubbing the dusty house from top to bottom. I heard a knock at the door and Sora walked in.  
"Hey." I said with a smile and moved from the shining living room to the kitchen.  
"Need any help?"  
"Yeah. Can you grab a rag and a bottle and help me with the floor?"  
"Okay." he said and the two of us worked on the house, talking all the while.  
That night, I was completely exhausted and fell asleep on the couch by Sora and unintentionally fell over on his shoulder.  
He blushed and looked over to me and picked me up and laid me down on the couch, got a blanket and put it over my sleeping form. He crawled on the other couch and went to sleep soon after.  
When I awoke the next morning, I walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for Sora and myself. After eating, I went to clean my bedroom while Sora ate. I washed the curtains, scrubbed the floor, polished furniture and candle stick holders. I worked the entire day and when I called it quits, I made dinner and went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I walked to Merlin's place and hung out with the guys for a while before heading off with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. We all headed out to the Gummi Ship, once in the ship, we headed off to Halloween Town. When we landed there, Donald was a mummy, Goofy looked rabid, and Sora was a cute little vampire with little black wings and fangs. I looked at myself and saw combat boots with black pants and a shirt. My hair was spiked and I had fangs like Sora. I looked to my back and saw dark blue wings and around my waist was a belt holding my sword and I smiled.  
"I always wanted to be like this for Halloween."  
"Heh. Welcome to Halloween Town."  
"I can see why it's called that."  
"Well, let's go find Jack." Sora said and I followed him closely to a laboratory. Inside was a tall guy wearing black, a dude in a wheelchair, and three kids.  
The kids ran off and I watched them suspiciously.  
"Oh Sora! Nice to see you again." the tall dude said.  
"Hey Jack. What are you doing now?"  
"We are making a thing for Lock, Shock, and Barrel. And some presents are missing and I am trying to get them back to Sandy Claws."  
"Oh. Need help?"  
"Where's the belt?" I murmured softly to myself.  
"Okay. What about this girl? Can she fight?"  
"Yeah. I'll say. And how does everyone see her as a girl on first sight when I thought she was a guy?" Sora sighed, mumbling the last part.  
"Well, let's be off then."  
The four of us followed Jack to a tree with a Christmas tree on it. When we stepped through the tree door, I saw snow everywhere!  
"SNOW! YAY! Let's make snow angels." I giggled and plopped down in the snow, straight to work on a snow angel.  
Beside me, Sora was doing the same while around us, Donald, Goofy, and Jack were fighting some heartless that we were oblivious about. I giggled and got up. I picked up some snow and hurled it at Sora, but it hit a heartless instead, knocking the heartless away and in turn killing it.  
"Woah. Death by snow ball." I said and started to hurl snow balls at the oncomeing enemies.  
When they were all dead, we followed Jack to Santa Clause's house and I had a big goofy grin on your face.  
"We are gonna meet Santa!" I exclaimed and started to get real giddy.  
When we entered Santa's house, He was sitting in his chair checking his list.  
"Hello Sandy Claws."  
"What are you doing here Jack? Not up to one of your christmas schemes again?"  
"No Sandy Claws. I promise. We are here to help with the missing presents."  
"Oh."  
"Am I on your list Santa?" I asked and smiled at him innocently.  
"Let me check. Ah yes. Here you are Lily. You are on the good list."  
"What about us?"  
"Well, Sora. I remember that a few years ago, you said you didn't believe in santa."  
"Oh... Eh heh heh."  
"And Donald, Goofy, you are on the good list."  
They jumped up with joy and I put a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder.  
"I'll share my present with you. Sound good?"  
"Okay." he said and smiled at me.

Just then, I heard a crash from the toy making room. I ran in there and saw Lock, Shock and Barrel looking for something.  
"I'm serious this time. Where's the belt?"  
I got omega pissed and you start to put the kids in boxes and put a sticker that says: Ship to India on the boxes and start to kick them around.  
"Little brats."  
"Look who's talking."  
"Shut up Sora. I'm not a brat. I just suffer from a bad attitude."  
"Pfft. I could say otherwise"  
We ended up saving Christmas Town from Oogie Boogie... that big trash bag of bugs... and go back to Halloween Town where Sora starts to shoot lasers again. We left and went back to Hollow Bastion.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's Tale chapter 6

by gothicgirl143

I arrived at Hollow Bastion and was walking with Sora when I came across Sepiroth.  
"Hey Seppy!" I smiled and jumped up to hug him.  
"Get off of me."  
"But I want a piggy back ride like you used to give me when I was little."  
"How long have you known everyone here?"  
"Uhhhh... About nine years."  
"Oh. I see. Then how come I didn't see you in the last two years or so that I've been here?"  
"I was in boarding school."  
"Ahem." Sepiroth cleared his throat. I looked up at him, then to the ground that was about twenty feet beneath us.  
"Oh Seppy! I'm sorry we totally forgot about you. Are you gonna give me a piggy back ride or not?" I asked and climbed to his back.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"You are too old and heavy for me to go giving you a piggy back ride whenever you want me to. You might throw out my back."  
"Just this once?"  
"Fine." he said and flew me around Hollow Bastion a few times. He put me back down on the ground.  
"YAY!" I shouted, a childish look on my face.  
I quickly hugged him, kissed his cheek, and walked back to Sora who had a weird look on his face.  
"Sora. Tell Cloud I'm looking for him." He nodded and Sepiroth left.

Sora and I started to walk around for a while again. I felt something brush my hand as we were walking. My hand was then grabbed and, rather curious, I looked down to see Sora's hand holding mine. I looked to his face, his cheeks flushed red.  
"Sora... Why are you all red?"  
"I-I-I'm red?"  
"Yes. Very red. Are you running a fever?" I asked, putting my hand to his forehead.  
I pulled it back rather quickly and pulled out a cold compress. I gently put it on his forehead before he fainted.  
"Sora! SORA!" I yelled, worried.  
I put the cold compress back into my pack and put Sora's arm around my neck, half carrying, half dragging him to my house. I took him upstairs and lay him on my bed, wrapping the cold compress in a towel, putting it next to his forehead. I sat next to him on the bed for lord knows how long before I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I raised my head to look around and saw Sora still asleep. I stretched as I arose to make some kind of meal, depending on the time of day.  
When the cooking was done, I took a tray with two plates on it up-stairs to my room where Sora was finally sitting up, looking out the window.  
"Good morning Sora."  
"Oh. Good morning Sam."  
"I made you breakfast."  
"Oh. Thanks."  
I sat the tray on his lap and took my plate. I started eating when the clink of sword against sword was heard outside the window. I went to the window to see Sepiroth and Cloud fighting. Sora and I sat at the bay window and watched silently as the two clashed with each other, eating in silence. I left my plate on the tray when I was finished and walked to my closet, picking out something to wear. Sora turned around in time to see the shirt leave my body, breasts exposed. He quickly turned back around, blushing.

"You might want to tell me next time you start stripping in front of me," He noted.

"This is my room that you're in. Besides, I'm not ashamed of my body, why hide it?" I asked, turning around, underwear the only clothing I had on my slender body.

"J-just p-please put some clothes on," Sora said after a couple minutes of silence.

I complied and dressed. Once that chore was done, Sora and I went downstairs and washed the breakfast plates, then walked outside. Cloud and Sepiroth were still in the midst of battle. We sat and watched in silence once again.

Swords clashed again and I stared in wonder. The way Cloud and Sepiroth moved their swords as they clashed was almost like a dance... A dance that's intent was death.  
I stared in wonder as they clashed and clashed and clashed again.  
"Sam? Sammy? Hello!" I heard Sora say.  
"What is it Sora?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the expert swordsmanship in front of us.  
"We need to get going to Atlantica"  
"Okay. Be there in a minute." I smiled and continue to watch Cloud with his band-aid sword and Sepiroth with his long shiny sword.  
When the fight was over, I went back into my house, locked the doors and did a few other things before leaving to find Sora, who disappeared, the little shit.  
"Ugh. That ass left without me. Good thing I have my own ship." I murmured as I hopped in my black and blue ship, taking off after Sora.  
After a few minutes of high speed driving, I made it to Atlantica. Seeing the environment that I was to be stuck in, I made sure to cast a spell that would allow me to breathe underwater and make it easier to blend in with the natives, similar to what Donald did for the three boys. I looked down and saw shells over my still developing boobs and I had a dark blue mermaid's tail, only then did I let out a startled scream of dissatisfaction.  
I saw Sora swimming my direction and quickly turned around, embarrassment written all over my face.  
"I heard you scream." Sora said as he swam up in front of me.  
I blushed and quickly crossed my arms across my chest. I turned around to get my front from his view, I was happy with my body, but was embarrassed to be this exposed for this long. Of course that didn't help, but at least it was only Donald and Goofy, who practically raised me at Disney castle.  
"What's wrong Sammy?"  
"Don't call me that. My name is Sam."  
"Okay. What's wrong Sam?"  
"I have a bikini on and nothing else. I like my shirts."  
"Why don't you just go into your ship and get a shirt? And what happened to being comfortable with your body?" Sora smirked  
"I tried getting a shirt. They all disappear," I blushed and turned back around to face Sora.  
"Well, I don't see what's so wrong with the top you have on," He said, still smirking  
"It shows off my WHOLE MIDRIFT! AND IT'S PINK!" I yelled and hugged your tummy.  
"Oh, that's all?" he asked and I looked down, face still flushed red.  
Of course, studying the bottom of the sea to try and get my mind off the embarrassment I still felt made me oblivious to what Sora, Donald and Goofy were doing. I didn't see Sora motion for Donald and Goofy to swim off and I didn't notice how close Sora had gotten until I saw his blue fin enter my eyesight. Two strong arms wrapped around my exposed waist and two blue eyes looked into my green eyes.  
"Don't feel bad about yourself. I think you look perfect." he whispered to me and kissed me ever so sweetly. All I could do was blush and kiss back, both of which I did.  
"Thank you Sora." I said with a blush, looking away from him, trying to gather my thoughts.

When Sora and I managed to get to get to the underwater castle of Atlantis, the red headed princess, Ariel, told us to help her sing some songs.  
I opted out. "I'm not going to do this crap. It's bull shit."  
"What was that?" Ariel asked, swimming to me.  
"Get away from me sushi."  
"What's sushi?"  
"Sushi is what I'm gonna make you if you don't leave me the hell alone." I growled, not wanting to sing and still trying to get over the shock of that wonderful kiss Sora gave me.  
She quickly backed off. Sora, Donald and Goofy and fish bitch started to sing some gay song while I sat watching in silence. Every time the swimming sushi kept touching or even going near Sora, I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't hate... I knew what that felt like, all too well at that, but this feeling was greater than hate.  
I looked at Sora, stomach growling as I was starting to get hungry again. I swam away from Sora and the others singing and went off to hunt. I found some lovely sized tuna swimming around and the inner beast came out. My figure became rough and rugged, my hair was longer, my eyes turned red, and my finger nails grew into claws. I swam after them at lightning fast speed and soon downed a school of almost fifty. With my hunger satisfied, I transformed back to my normal self and swam back to Sora and the others.

In the Shadows  
"What do you think?"  
"It seems that she holds great darkness in her heart."  
"Shall we make her one of us?"  
"Yes. And make sure the process is painful. I want her to feel as if her limbs are being torn off very very slowly. I want her to feel betrayed. That's what she gets after what she has done to me."  
"Yes sir."  
"Leave now and tell the others."  
"Right away." one of the two hooded figures said and left the room.  
"Boss has a new assignment."  
"What is it Axel?"  
"We have to make another person one of us."  
"Who is it?"  
"Lily Young."  
"Are you crazy! That's one: bosses' daughter, and two: she can kill any one of us like that. *Snaps fingers*"  
"I'm not crazy. He told me to tell you guys that we need to do this."  
"Great. Now he's got a death wish for all of us. We are already missing members."  
"Oh shut up Demyx you stupid pussy-willow."  
"Don't call me that Siax!"  
"Guess what pussy-willow... nobody cares."  
"Anyway. She's in Atlantica. They are about to go to Olympia. Get ready to get your ass kicked pussy-willow." Axel smirked and walked off.  
"Awww man." he murmured to himself, getting his Sitar ready.

Back to you.  
I joined back with the guys. They had a grin on their faces as they approached me, something behind their back.  
"What are you guys up to?" I asked, looking to them suspiciously.  
"Oh Nothing." they said in unison, Sora swimming around me in circles. I watched him until I saw flashes of light out of the corner of your eye. I saw cameras... and then black.  
"Lily. Lily wake up."  
"Huh... Sora? Why does it feel like I got hit by a truck?"  
"I don't know. Donald and Goofy took a picture of you in your mermaid form and you suddenly passed out."  
_Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! I hope my dark-side didn't come out in the photo. It does that every photo and that's why I never took any pictures. GOD DAMN IT!_  
"Let me see the picture," I demanded, thoughts going a million miles an hour.  
"Yeah about that... The thing in the picture looks nothing like you. It looks like something out of a nightmare or a horror movie." he said and held up the picture in front of my face.  
In the picture was a creature with a mermaid tail, the top had a figure with dark gray skin and jagged blood-red marks down the side. The face had blood-red eyes and elfish ears, framed by long raven black hair that came to what would normally be the knees, long pointed claws adorned the nails, and vampire teeth peeked out of two ruby-red lips pulled back into a smile.  
I snatched it out of his hands and stuffed it into my pocket.  
"What the-"  
"Don't worry about it. Now, who is piloting my ship and who is piloting yours?" I said, trying to get off the subject of the odd picture.  
"Goofy is in yours and Donald is here."  
"Oh. How long have I been out?"  
"About three hours."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"It was no problem."  
"Have you been sitting next to me the whole time?"  
"Uhhh... Ummmmm Y-y-yes." he said blushing.  
"Awww. Thanks Sora." I smiled and sat up, looking to him and his sky blue eyes that focused elsewhere, blush still on his cheeks.  
I felt him start to fiddle around with my hand again and, getting the hint, I held his large manly man hands. I looked up to his clear blue eyes and he looked back to my jade green ones as the two of us leaned forward. Like earlier, lips met and blushes spread. His arms pulled me closer to his warm figure and my arms moved their way around his neck.  
_Oh no. Am I actually falling for him? I can't. I won't. But he's so cute... _  
The kiss deepened, Sora pulled me on his lap, my legs splayed awkwardly around his waist.  
"Sora! SORA!" Donald shouted over the little communicator, and of course Donald saw everything through the screen.  
"D-D-Donald... D-d-did you see I-I mean n-nevermind." I stuttered and got out of Sora's lap, ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and slid to the floor.  
"Lily. Lily are you okay?" he asked through the door.  
_Nobody calls me Lily or I usually punch their lights out. But why can't I do that to Sora? What's going on with me? _  
There were footsteps and some talking on the communicator then Sora knocked on the door. "Are you okay? I-I j-just..." Sora stammered. "I just hope you'll forgive me. I know what I did wasn't how I'm supposed to treat a princess, but... you just- you don't act like a princess, you're so much easier to be around. I feel like I can tell you anything, like a best friend, like... riku... and kairi..." Sora sighed, trailing off, still nervous.  
"I'm fine. Thank you. What I've done isn't really too ladylike and I'm sorry for running off," I blushed and opened the door. I looked up to his blushing face and quickly averted my eyes. "Why do you call me Lily and not Sam like everyone else?"  
"Because Lily sounds like a better name for a girl as pretty as you."  
I looked up to him and hugged him really tight.

"I beg to differ," I murmured and buried my face in his chest.

When I finally let go of him, I looked into his eyes again.  
"Sora. Did you feel it?"  
"What?"  
"When we kissed. Did you feel it?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"N-nevermind. Let's get to the cockpit and help that blasted duck drive this thing because he keeps wobbling the ship." I said awkwardly and walked away from Sora.  
We arrived at the cockpit in time to see Donald barely miss a huge asteroid.  
"Be careful!" I yelled and pushed him out of the driver's seat. I took over the driving, swiftly dodging asteroids. When we were safely out of the asteroid belt, I drove to Olympus and landed. This little goat man came running up to you.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm Phil."  
"Okay goat-man... go eat your cheese."  
"I don't eat cheese."  
"Oh. So it all just runs out of you ass then."  
"Okay you are disturbing, Sora, where did you get this chick?"  
"She's my friend, Sam," Sora smiled.

"Yep. I like freaking people things out."  
"Okay..."  
"Well, I'm beat. Let's go to bed and we can figure this all out tomorrow morning." I smiled and walked back into the gummi ship. Goofy landed my ship next to Sora's soon after.  
I gathered my stuff left in Sora's infirmary and made way to my bed on my ship. It was a mighty comfy king sized bed, blue and green sheets, purple walls in the room, posters on the wall, very similar to a teenager's room.

When I woke up the next morning, I looked about my room. In the bed next to me Sora was sprawled out with a smile on his sleeping face. He quietly said my name and turned over. I smiled and got out of bed and started to change. I had just stripped down and had my bra on when Goofy came strolling into the ship with a clipboard, too bad the closet on the ship was by the bathroom right by the entrance to the ship.  
"GOOFY! GET OUT!" I yelled blushing. I pressed a button that shot him out. I just got my shirt on and started to put on pants when Sora walked in.  
"SORA!" I yelled. He opened his eyes and blushed, smiled sheepishly and quickly made his way back to my room .  
I put on a pair of tripps and had on a form fitting black spaghetti strap shirt that said, "NO!" in capital letters across the chest. I started to get your boots strapped up and tied when there was a knock at the door.  
I unlocked it and Sora ran to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes, laughing to myself, and put my other boot on. I was brushing my hair when Sora got out of the potty. He stood there watching me humming to myself as I put on my makeup. Some eyeliner and some light purple eyeshadow, some redish lipgloss and some glitter on your chest and arms. Next was time for the chains on the pants. I spiked my short hair and put some bright blue temporary hair color on the tips, using some hairspray to keep them that way all day. Finally I turned around to see Sora, a soft smile across his features.  
"Hey Sora. Want some gum?" I offered and popped a piece of bubblegum in my mouth.  
"No. I'm gonna have breakfast."  
"Ok. See you later then. I'm gonna scout the place out."  
"Okay." he smiled and left.  
I went to the bathroom and, after using the facilities, gave myself a good look in the mirror. Happy with my appearance, I grabbed my two swords, my shotgun, my utility belt, on which I put a couple magazines of shells and my swords. I walked out of the ship, locking it behind me and started to scout the place out.  
"You have a lot of gear for just scouting around." a dude with red hair wearing a mini skirt said as he walked up to you.  
"Back off skirt man."  
"Why? Don't you think I'm hot."  
"No. And if you come near me again, I'll shove your fist right up your ass."  
So he backed off, a nervous look on his face. I looked around the training grounds and all over the battle arena and saw nothing dangerous. It was when I opened the big doors at the back of the training grounds when I sensed some danger. It was dark and it looked like river styx surrounded the island that was beyond the doors. There was a blue guy wearing black robes with a flame on his head standing in the middle of the island, contemplating something.  
"Hey flamey. What is this place?"  
"Hmmmm... Oh this is the Underworld. A place where pesky little humans like you come to get their soul sent to hell."  
"Ok. Cool." I smiled, and went on exploring the place.  
I ran into many enemies and was skateboarding around the place, looking around after I had taken care of the heartless. After I was happy with my scouting, I made my way up to the Colosseum where Sora was talking to skirt-man.  
"Hey Sora. Hey skirt man."  
"Lily, do you have to insult everyone you meet that you don't like?"  
"He started hitting on me so naturally I don't like him." I shrugged and looked around. "Hey... Where'd she come from. I swear I saw her somewhere before."  
"She came from the Underworld and her name is Megara. She's skirt-man's girlfriend." Sora whispered to you.  
"I feel bad for her." I whispered back and listened unwillingly to skirt-man for a while before getting bored. In the middle of the conversation, I left for my ship and was on the computer in the captain's chair, IM-ing Leon and Cloud..

Killer-Kitten (Me): Hey guys What's ^?  
Mr. Man (Leon): Hey. Not much here.  
High-n-da-sky (Cloud): Not much going on here either.  
Killer-Kitten: Oh. Well Sora is talking to skirt-man and I got bored and didn't want to play video games.  
Mr. Man: Oh well Yuffie is trying to teach Areith to fight and isn't getting far cause Areith is baking a pie.  
High-n-da-sky: I'm sitting on your bed.  
Killer-Kitten: Reading my diary no doubt  
High-n-da-sky: Actually no. I couldn't find it.  
Killer-Kitten: That's cause i have it.  
Mr. Man: You didn't think she was that dumb to leave it here again after all the stuff you read about her fantasies with her old boyfriend.  
Killer-Kitten: I'm not that dumb.. HEY! Leon! Just be glad that i'm not there to kick your ass like i did to cloud.  
High-n-da-sky: Lucky bastard  
Mr. Man: I know. Aren't i lucky? Well, i gotta go. Areith's pie is done and I want some.  
Killer-Kitten: Okay later Leon. Bye Cloud. Sora wants me to help him.  
High-n-da-sky: Okay. Just make sure you and your little boyfriend don't get carried away like you did the other night in his ship ;)  
Killer-Kitten: He's not my boyfriend! Later gotta go.  
High-n-da-sky: Later.

When I got off the computer, I was blushing like hell. I exited my ship and ran after Sora who was leaving without me again. I followed him to the Underworld and he started to fight some people while I sat on the edge of a cliff and started to IM Sepiroth.

Killer-Kitten: Hey Seppy!  
Bird_Boy: Fuck.  
Killer-Kitten: Bad word.  
Bird_Boy: I don't care.  
Killer-Kitten: I have to poop.  
Bird_Boy: Well go poop.  
Killer-Kitten: I don't have too.  
Bird_Boy: You are hopeless.  
Killer-Kitten: You may be able to control my mind but you'll never control my ass!  
Bird_Boy: Okay... Not gonna ask.  
Killer-Kitten: What are you doing?  
Bird_Boy: IM-ing you.  
Killer-Kitten: Well Duh.  
Bird_Boy: Well... Bye.  
Killer-Kitten: HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE PEOPLE THINGS!  
*No response*  
Killer-Kitten: You bastard.  
Bird_Boy: Bad word.  
Killer-Kitten: F-U-C-K-Y-O-U!  
Bird_Boy: Another bad word.  
Killer-Kitten: Shut up.  
Bird_Boy: That's not very nice.  
Killer-Kitten: Well I'm not a very nice person now am I?  
Bird_Boy: It doesn't seem that way now does it?  
Killer-Kitten: No. Well, I'll let you go so you can do whatever the hell you were doing cause I have to help Sora kill something.  
Bird_Boy: Later then.  
Killer-Kitten: Bye.

I flipped my cell phone closed and followed after Sora. I followed him to a big round room. Sora was looking around suspiciously with Donald and Goofy behind him. I was bold and was about half way to the center of the room when a figure in a dark hooded cloak came out of nowhere.  
"Let me guess. Orginization XII."  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
"I just do. So they have been terrorizing you too. I see."  
"So you've met them before?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well well well. Who do we have here? Lily, who's your little boyfriend?"  
"He's not my boyfriend! And my name is SAM!"  
"That's not what daddy said. Awwww daddy's girl is all grown up and naming herself now."  
"Demyx. I'm giving you to the count of three."  
"Or you'll what? Transform and show your little boyfriend what you really are?"  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
"Well, according to what we saw the other night, it would seem as if you were."  
"You mean that the WHOLE Organization saw that!"  
"Yep."  
"Dammit. I was afraid of that. And that means that Dad saw and is going to come after me with all his damn minions. DAMMIT! DIE YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled and ran at the blonde haired, blue eyed organization member, one sword in each hand ready to slice his head off.  
"Hey cool it down demon girl." Demyx said as he made his little water thingies.  
I picked one up and flung it at him getting him drenched. And all the others you took out easily with a swing of the sword.  
I looked at Demyx with blood red eyes and slowly walked over to him, stalking him like prey. I wasn't mad at him necessarily but I was so mad at his leader I could kill him a thousand times over. My claws elongated and my vampire teeth were visible, a smirk coming across my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's Tale chapter 7

by gothicgirl143

I felt the change happening, the sudden surge of energy, the power surged through my veins. I stalked closer to Demyx and all of a sudden felt an immense pain on my back. I turned to see Axel, he had a circle of fire that surrounded the two of us.  
"Leave him for Sora. We all know that you can beat him but we need to test him."  
"Leave him out of your deviltry. I'm the one he wants." I growled, the transformation completing itself.  
"Yes. We know that daddy wants his little girl back. But he wants to test her new boyfriend."  
"He's not my boyfriend!" I screeched, charging at him.  
He got his shurikins and started to throw them in the air. They soared high above me, giving me enough time to take out my swords. As I pulled the blades from their sheathes, I caught the shurikins on them and flung his weapons back at Axel. The fury held within me was trying to escape.  
I slashed and cut at him and smirked when I finally managed deep gash in his right shoulder. I tired of him evading my attacks. That's when I noticed the missing weapons of young Axel. I looked around and back to him, backing off from him. That's when two very sharp objects embeded themselves into the muscled flesh of my back. I screamed bloody murder and sheathed my swords, bravely pulling the two flaming weapons from my back. I held them in either hand and grinned, licking the blood from the blades. I licked my lips before charging at him, my wounds healing themselves, quicker than humans, but slower than what should be. I smirked and laughed maliciously, running at him faster than he could comprehend. I spun the two weapons in my hands and hit him when he least expected it. He had cuts all over, but that just wasn't going to do it. I stabbed both of them into him, one in his gut, one in his back, missing his spinal cord by inches. I twisted them and watched his face twist in pain. I quickly pulled them from him and smirked, licking the blades once again.  
"A little tart." I whispered and ran at him with his shurikins and tried to stab him once more, but he disappeared into the darkness and his shurikins turned to dust as the ring of fire burned out. I smirked, knowing I was way too much for him.  
"LILY! LILY!" I heard Sora cry out and turned to see Demyx's water creatures overwhelming him, Donald, and Goofy.  
I went running over to him and punched Demyx in the face very very hard. He went flying into the wall and became unconscious, black smoke enveloped him and he was transported back to the Organization.  
I knelt by Sora and started to check up on him, only after I transformed back into my human form.  
"Lily. Thanks."  
"No problem. That's what friends are for."  
He looked down, a little saddened by my words but looked back to me all the same.  
"What was that thing you turned into and why did Axel and Demyx keep saying something along the lines of "Daddy won't be happy" or whatever. And who is 'Daddy?'"  
"Well the thing I turned into was my 'dark-side' and I can't really answer the daddy thing right now." I answerd and tended to Donald and Goofy.  
"Why not?"  
"Just wait a little while. I'll tell you eventually or one of those bastards from the Organization will tell you, one." I said and put Goofy's arm around my shoulder, helping him walk.  
He had a pretty bad leg injury and couldn't walk so I carried him into the doors and sat him down.  
I saw flamey and his hair wasn't blue but an orangey-yellow and he was yelling at skirt-man and Sora. About what, I didn't know.  
"Goofy. You just stay here and worry about your leg."  
"Gotcha."  
I walked up behind flamey and saw Sora giving me a signal not to do what I was about to do, but I'm not really one to listen.  
"Excuse me buddy, but what the hell are you yelling at my **Best Friend **for?"  
"Who do you think you are to disturb the mighty ruler of the underworld?"  
"I think I'm Lily Samantha Young and I believe that you better leave my friends alone or you're gonna get it."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Yeah."  
"Bring it sister."  
"Ladies first. I insist."  
"Why you-"  
"Don't bother, I've heard it all."

"That's what I thought."  
"Grrrrr." he growled and snapped his fingers as he disappeared and his little minions appeared.  
"THAT'S RIGHT! SEND YOUR MINIONS AFTER ME CAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED BY A GIRL!" I half yelled half growled.  
I snapped out my sword and took the enemies out, mumbling curses as they started to get tougher.  
"Sora! Get everyone out of here."  
"NO! Hercules, you get them all out."  
"Okay." Herc said and got everyone out of there. Sora and I stood back to back fighting.  
"Why did you stay here?"  
"That's what friends are for, right?"  
"Right." I said with a smile, charging at an enemy.  
I sliced it in half and it faded to dust. I slashed another enemy and it too turned to dust.  
"Sora. We can't keep this up too much longer. I'm starting to get tired." I said and rested on my knee. I leaned heavily on my sword that I had stuck into the dirt.  
"Come on, I have an idea." he said and pulled me up. "Now put your sword next to me and follow along."  
I did as I was told and he shouted something. All of a sudden, I saw white lights and looked at Sora.  
"Grab my hands and believe that the heartless are gone and everything is back to normal." he said softly and I joined hands with him. He pulled me into an embrace and I closed my eyes, feeling lighter than air. A few minutes pass before I opened my eyes to see that we were back in the Colosseum.  
"Ahem." Phil cleared his throat.  
"What? Oh." I said and let go of Sora.  
He quickly let go and I walked off to my ship.  
"One new mail hmmmmm. Let's see shall we?"  
**Dear Princess Lily,  
Your mother is having a summoning of all of her children. You are to come back to Sparkling Waters immediately to fulfill her wishes. If you don't come on your own free will, we shall find you and bring you to her highness. Have a good day.  
Sincerely,  
Queen Lillian Rose  
**  
"Great. Just great."  
"What?" Sora said from behind me.  
"My mom has summoned me and my three brothers and two sisters to the castle."  
"Oh. What for?"  
"I don't know but I'm gonna find out and you are coming with me along with Donald and Goofy."  
"Okay..."  
"So get them ready and we'll take both ships so Peter doesn't take up mine and Nancy's parking spots."  
"Who is Nancy?"  
"She's a royal guard and one of my really good friends."  
"I see."  
"Okay. Now get going. I'll be cranking the ship up in about fifteen minutes."  
"Okay."  
I walked outside and said goodbye to all the people at the Colosseum and the two of us took off.  
"Okay. Just follow me to my home world and when we land, I'm gonna have to come over there and primp you up to see mother."  
"Primp? You are kidding right?" Sora snorted over the communicator.  
"I wish I was. She wants all of us to be proper young ladies and gentlemen and if I brought you in there looking like you do, she'd have a cow."  
"Well, what about you? And what's wrong with my clothes?"  
"Nothing is wrong with me and you'll see what I have to wear when we get there."  
"Fine." Sora said glumly and the rest of the drive was silent.

We finally arrived at the castle and I brought Sora over to my ship to measure him and such.  
"Strip," I said very seriously.  
"WHAT!"  
"Strip. You need to get rid of your clothes... well besides your boxers that is," I said with a blush, imagining him without boxers.  
"O-oh okay." he said and I turned my back, imagining his wonderful body pressed against mine, as he did so and gave him a suit that my ship made.  
"Put it on." I commanded and turned around.  
He got the pants on and tucked in the shirt and I helped him with the tie and then started to work on his hair.  
"MY HAIR! BUT I LIKE IT THE WAY IT IS!"  
"I'm sorry. It's my mom's fault. Oh well, I think you look good enough like that so I'll leave your gravity defying hair alone."  
"Now, what are you going to wear?" he asked as he put the jacket on.  
I pulled a black cocktail dress with blue sparkles on it from my closet. The dress was one where, if the light hit it right, the whole dress looked blue. I walked up to the mirror and started to put some makeup on. I sat down to put my combat boots on. I slid on the jacket that went with the dress and walked out of the ship with the keys and my cell phone in your purse.  
"Donald and Goofy are going to stay here and watch your ship." I said and sprayed a little bit of perfume on myself and some cologne on Sora. "There. All nice and smell good."  
"Okay... Anyways, what are the names of all your siblings?"  
"Starting from oldest to youngest right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let's see... Marie, Juliona, Peter, Dustin, Me, and Skylar."  
"Okay."  
"Here comes Sky now."  
"Oh. Hey Sam." said a boy about twelve with short brown hair and crystal blue eyes.  
"Are the others here?"  
"Only Marie and Peter."  
"And you and me."  
"There's Dustin now." Skylar said and pointed to the sky.  
"Okay. Well, you go say hi to him while we go on up to the castle."  
"Okay."  
"Later."  
Sora and I finally made it to the front of the castle and up the steps and into the front door.  
"Oh look what the cat dragged in." said an older boy with fiery red hair.  
"Here with your new boyfriend I see. How many have you gone through so far you slut?" a blonde haired girl with blue eyes said.  
"Come on Sora." I said and pulled him out of the living room type thing. I walked up some stairs and through a hall way and up some more stairs and through a door to a room and then we walked through another door and up a secret flight of stairs. When we finally made it to the top, I breathed in the fresh spring air. I looked out to the wonderful sight of your old home.  
"Wow." Sora said as he looked out across the rather large island to the sparkling water of the sea.  
"Beautiful huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Me and Sky found this place when we were exploring the house one day when it was raining outside."  
"I see."  
"And up until about six years ago, we would come up here and look out to the sea wanting to get off the island."  
"What happened six years ago?"  
"I ran away and went to Leon and Cloud who took care of me and got me my own house. Then mom sent out some guards to find me and bring me back where she sent me to boarding school that I broke out of and went to a small dojo in the town that the boarding school was and I learned Karate and swordsmanship and other self defense skills and then, when my sensi promoted me, I got in the gummi ship that I made and crash landed on your island and then met you at Disney castle."  
"Oh."  
"Well, we better get to the throne room. Juliona is probably here by now and they are probably waiting on me."  
"Okay."  
The two of us walked to the throne room where I curtsied and Sora bowed.  
"Hello Queen Lillian."  
"And good afternoon to you princess Lily."  
I heard giggling in the corner coming from Marie, Juliona, Peter and Dustin.  
"You summoned me?"  
"Yes. And who may I ask is this fine looking young man?"  
"He is a good friend of mine and he wanted to meet the woman who birthed me."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"And your name young man?"  
"Sora," he replied with a smile, bowing once again.  
"Well nice to meet you Sora."  
"Nice to meet you milady."  
I looked to Sora and smiled at how well he could behave in a situation like this.  
"Well, now that we are all accounted for, let's begin shall we?"  
"Yes ma'am." I said respectfully and motioned Sora to go to one of the corners.  
Apparently I wasn't the only one who brought a guest because there was a girl and a boy in the corner with Sora.  
"There is a royal family ball coming up two days from now and I want you all to attend and Lily, I want you to sing for us. I also want you all to meet a few people and to be a family for a few days like we used to be."  
"Yes mother." the six of us said in unison.  
"Good. I'm glad that this is settled."  
"You are dismissed." she said and I walked over to Sora. The two of us walked back to my gummi ship where we changed and I washed your face off, putting on my usual black spaghetti strap shirt and my tripps. I put my two swords at my waist and put my cell in my pocket along with the keys to the ship.  
"Okay Sora. You want the grand tour of the place?"  
"Yes please."  
"Okay." I smiled and for the rest of the day I showed him where everything was.  
When the tour done, we went to the tower with Skylar and looked up to the night sky.  
"Lily."  
"Wow. Sam, you actually let him call you Lily?"  
"Yes I do Sky."  
"Lily."  
"What is it Sora?"  
"Will you sing for us?"  
"Why?"  
"Well your mom said that only you were going to sing and I just wanted to hear it."  
"Well that's cause she is the only person basically in this whole island that can sing and sing really good."  
"Grandmama was better."  
"You still miss her huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, will you sing? For me?"  
"Okay." I smiled, looking to those big blue eyes and started to sing. Words flowed out of my mouth in a most pleasant fashion, the crescendos and decrescendos were in the right places. The song was soft and sweet, and both the boys loved it.

When the song done, I sighed and looked to the sky again.  
"Wow. That was very very... Wow," Sora sighed  
"Told you," Skylar smirked  
"I guess you did," Sora said and put his arms around my waist, moving me closer to him.  
"Big sister, I'm tired."  
"Then go to bed," I smiled and stood, helping him up.  
"Okay," he smiled.  
I hugged him goodnight and he disappeared down the steps.  
"You two are close huh?"  
"Yeah. He's the only one that never picked on me like the other four do."  
"Why do they pick on you?"  
"Mom said it was my singing skills for the girls and dad said that it was my fighting skills for the boys."  
"Oh. Well, you are a beautiful singer and a graceful fighter. Qualities that most girls don't have both of."  
"I guess."  
"I'm getting tired."  
"Me too."  
"Let's get to bed."  
"Right," I nodded and walked to my room, Sora right on my heels.  
I took the chains off of my pants and put them in the bottom drawer of my nightstand. Sora kicked off his socks and shoes and took his over jacket off. I took my shoes off and laid on the bed, Sora lay next to me.  
"Good night Sora."  
"Good night Lily." he said and the two of us faced each other.  
I silently leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back before I pulled the covers over the two of us. I slept soundly in Sora's arms that night.  
The next morning, I awoke, smelled Sora, and smiled as I turned around to see his still slumbering face.  
I gently kissed him and pulled back when I saw his eyes start to open. I smiled warmly as he let go of me to stretch. He put his hands back at my sides and I felt his warm hands against my warm flesh. I looked down to see that my shirt worked it's way up during the night. I sat up and pulled it down with a blush across my cheeks.  
"Good morning Sora."  
"Good morning Lily." he said and I blushed even more when he used my first name instead of my shortened middle name.  
I was still doing blushing even though he's been calling me Lily for over two weeks now. I got out of bed and put the chains on my pants again. I went potty, put new eyeliner on and put on my boots.  
"So you want to walk around town for a while and pick up Donald and Goofy while we are out and about?"  
"Sure."  
So Donald, Goofy, Skylar, Sora and I walked around for a little, talking and having fun.  
"Hey sis, I heard that there was going to be a singing contest in town today. You wanna check it out?"  
"Okay."  
"We didn't know you could sing." Goofy said and looked at me.  
"Neither did I," Sora murmured.  
"Yeah. I get it from my grandmama and only I got it!" I said happily.  
When we got to the town pavilion, Skylar signed Sora and I up. After we were registered, I started to teach Sora the lyrics.  
"Got it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
"ALL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WHO ARE PARTICIPATING IN THE SINGING CONTEST PLEASE COME FOREWARD NOW!" the announcer said over the sound system.  
Sora and I were joined by ten other people and drew numbers out of a hat.  
"The number on that card tells you when you go up."  
"We got six," I said, looking at the number and Sora.  
"Okay."  
"We are going to need guitars."  
"There are some over there miss." the announcer dude said and I pulled a black and navy blue bass from the various instruments laying backstage. Sora picked up a black and crimson-red electric guitar.  
"Wanna switch?"  
"Okay."  
We switched guitars and I taught him all he needed to know. By the time he got that down, number five was coming off stage. I smiled when number five wished us luck.  
"Get ready."  
"AND NOW GIVE IT UP FOR SAM AND SORA!"  
"Now we sing."  
I walked up to the microphone as the crew set Sora up with one.  
"Ummm.. Hi. My name is Sam and this is my very close friend Sora and we are going to sing a song that I came up with a few years back." I smiled at the audience and started to sing.

When we finished, Sora and I joined hands, bowing in unison and left the stage.  
"Sora! You were great!"  
"Glad you think so."  
I smiled and kissed him and quickly broke apart before it got too heated.  
"THAT WAS AWESOME SIS!"  
"Thanks Sky."  
"You'll win. I can tell you that now."  
"I wouldn't say that now. There were other people who were better than me."  
"No way!"  
"It doesn't matter who wins, Sora and I gave it our all."  
"Yeah."  
"I didn't know that you could sound that well... evil."  
"Neither did I, but I wrote that in my pissed off stage in life."  
I smiled and the five of us waited backstage for the winner to be announced.  
"AND THE WINNER IS... *dramatic silence* SAM AND SORA! CONGRATULATIONS!"  
Sora and I looked at each other and handed Goofy and Sky our guitars walking on stage arm in arm.  
The guy gave us a small trophy and I walked over to the mic.  
"Ummmm... Thank you for this. I'd just like to thank my friends Sora, Donald and Goofy and my little brother Skylar who always believed in me and encouraged me. Thank you all!"  
"And I'd like to thank Sam for teaching me how to play a guitar," Sora added.  
The audiance laughed and Sky, Donald and Goofy came on stage. Sky did the rock on sign while Donald and Goofy smiled and waited silently.  
"WELL GIVE IT UP FOR OUR WINNER OF THE ANNUAL SPARKLING WATERS SINGING SHOWDOWN! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING AND THANK YOU PARTICIPANTS! NOW FOR LATER ON TONIGHT WE HAVE BATTLE OF THE BANDS AND A RAMEN AND PIE EATING CONTEST..." the announcer guy announced, the participants making their way home, some discouraged, some in high spirits.  
When we walked into the house I saw Marie making out with someone on the couch and Peter was on top of a girl on another couch. I blushed like twenty shades of red when I saw both pairs start to strip down and you quickly ushered the boys up the stairs.  
"Now Donald, Goofy, you'll be sharing a room next to mine and well... Sky, you have your room."  
"But what about Sora?"  
"I'll get to that later. Now it is already past five and we are going to have dinner soon so go wash up.  
"The same goes for you and your boyfriend." he said and playfully stuck his tongue out at me.  
I smiled and pushed him into his room and I whirled around to face Donald and Goofy. "I'll bring you two dinner once Sora and I get done."  
"But why can't we come?"  
"Mom will flip out if I brought a duck and a dog to the dinner table. I'm sorry but I can't disguise you guys as proper gentlemen because well... you are a different species."  
"Okay. Well, why don't we just go back to the gummi ship and have some food there? No place like home I always say," Goofy suggested.  
"Okay. Go back to the ship. I bet you will find a lot more to do there than you will here. I mean this place gets boring and fast."  
"Okay. Well, we'll see you in the morning then."  
"Okay." I smiled and hugged them before they walked outside to the ship.  
Sora was already taking a shower and I walked into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. I started to strip down and got in the tub as Sora got out of the shower.  
"There's a tux on the bed Sora." I said, scrubbing myself. When I was done with my bath, I wrapped a towel around my chest and walked out of the bathroom to my room and walked into my walk-in closet and started to search for a dress that would hug my curves right but not reveal too much.  
I found a blue and black kimono-like outfit with dark blue silky pants and a black top that split down both sides and the front that hand blue flowers and blue trimming on it. I quickly changed into that.  
I came out of my closet and started to do my hair. I dyed the tips of my hair blue and put it up in a sort of bun type thing and put blue chopsticks with silver balls hanging from the ends in the bun.  
Sora came in the room and saw my back as I was gazing out of the window. He came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Dinner is ready. Let's go."  
"Okay."  
He let go and I grabbed his hand and we walked out of my room together down to the dining hall.

When we stepped into the dining hall, I sat in between Sora and Skylar. Soon after, the servants brought out the food.  
As the family started to eat, Sora and I started to talk about the embarrassing moments that have happened to the guys at Hollow Bastion: like when Cloud tripped on a flower sticking up out of the ground.  
"He said it was tougher than the other flowers."  
"What on earth are they talking about down there?" Marie whispered to Peter.  
"I have no earthly idea but apparently it's funny."  
"Hey little sister, when were you going to tell the family about the years of Karate that you took when you were supposed to be in boarding school?" Asked Marie.  
"Don't start with me Marie."  
"Or when you screwed you old boyfriend?"  
"I didn't screw him he raped me!"  
"Or how about when you ran away from boarding school to go to whatever la la land you went to?"  
"Marie, you say one more word and I will personally tear you to shreds," I growled and the table went silent, waiting for one of us to make a move.  
"Bring it on. It's not like you actually learned anything at those pathetic karate lessons that you went to."  
"Not another word." I growled and got to my feet, glaring at her.  
"And those swords... You can't fight worth a diddle with those either."  
Sora went to get up but Skylar stopped him.  
"That's it." I said more to myself. I was at her chair faster than anyone could blink.  
I grabbed her neck and raised her high into the air.  
"If you dare say another word about my life or my business that you know nothing about, I will kill your sorry ass right here, right now."  
"MOTHER!" Marie cried, the color draining from her face.  
"Running back to mom on this one eh? You always do you coward." I murmured to her, throwing her across the room. "You disgust me." I said, spitting at her before I left the dining hall. It was so quiet the family could hear the mice humping in the walls  
I stormed outside to the training grounds where I tried to meditate.  
Sora and Skylar joined me soon after.  
"I'm sorry for what she did to you big sister."  
"It's okay. It didn't bother me to have my whole personal life spilled out to everyone in the family. And Alex, you can come out now. I know you are there."  
"Who's Alex?" Sora asked.  
"Sam's old boyfriend," Skylar whispered to Sora  
"Ready for some more fun like we had a year ago?"  
"No."  
"Oh so you are ready to fight me?"  
"Yes."  
A boy with long black hair came out of the shadows and walked up to me. I pulled out a sword, staring him down and he did the same. I ran at him lightning fast and stabbed him in the stomach.  
"Heh. Is that all you can do?" He smirked and pulled from the sword.  
"No. I can do a lot worse."  
"Well come on you filthy bitch. Bring it on."  
With that said, I slashed him diagonally starting from the right shoulder before he could react to anything.  
"I'm through playing." I murmured and sheathed my sword, Alex's body falling apart. I walked up to Skylar and Sora and hugged them both.  
"Thank you guys."  
I quickly let go of them and jumped up to my window on the third floor and walked inside. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep, stressed out.


End file.
